


After The Party

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, Mother-Son Relationship, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had his thirteenth birthday party earlier in the day. Once in bed Emma and Regina begin to clean up the mess...at least that's how it starts anyway. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon.

"I'm so glad everyone came." Emma said with a smile on her face as she threw away some paper plates. Regina smirked as she went to help Emma with the mess.

"Henry did enjoy himself; although I am not pleased your father gave him a sword as his present." Emma was stacking empty paper cups that had happy birthday on them and giggled.

"He's an old fashion guy; he thinks that now Henry has turned thirteen he's a man."

"He's a child." Regina interrupted sternly. Emma rolled her eyes behind Regina's back.

"Yes, honey, I know that but don't forget where you all came from; thirteen was considered an adult."

"I know I just don't want him to get hurt and I'm already the bad guy because I won't let him have it until he's sixteen." Emma dropped the trash bag, walked behind Regina, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Regina closed her eyes and rested her head against Emma. "I wish he would stop hating me."

"He doesn't hate you. You are his mother; you raised him, feed him, gave him kisses when he wasn't feeling well. You did everything I couldn't." Emma went silent and Regina knew she was feeling guilt and less than a mother again.

"You're his mother too. You gave birth to him and if you never had I wouldn't have gotten the both of you." This made Emma brighten up and Regina felt her grin. Emma placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek making Regina sigh. Emma felt warm all over hearing that sigh. It's amazing how such a little noise from Regina could make Emma feel that love course through her like a powerful drug.

"Hey," she whispered in Regina's ear, "how about we take a break and watch some TV? I think your favorite show is on."

"But it's so messy." Regina whined. Emma pulled her in tighter, she knew Regina hated messes, but she just wanted amount alone with her lover. Emma started giving Regina fish kisses around her neck. Emma felt Regina loosen up in her arms. "Ugh, ok fine, but only for a little while." Emma beamed and they both went over to the couch still locked onto to each other making them walk funny.

Regina's favorite show was a cooking show with an angry British man as a host. She always seem to enjoy him yelling at the chiefs until they broke down; Emma thought it was weird but hearing Regina laugh was the most beautiful noise she has ever heard. After about a half hour into the show Regina felt her eyes getting heavy. Putting on a big smile while most people at the party ignored her existence must have worn her out. Emma's eyes were stuck on the screen while the British guy cursed out a tiny woman who was in tears when she felt something heavy land on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and looked over to see a sleeping Regina on it. Emma made a bitter sweet smile while looking at her queen. Her and Regina's relationship had only really just started to get serious and Regina wasn't very comfortable showing affection even when they were alone together. She figures it was just an accident until an arm sneaked around her tummy and Regina snuggled up to her. Emma could feel Regina's warm breath on her neck that sent a chill down her spine.

"Of course you turn me on after you fall asleep." She whispers to her. But Emma smiles anyway and enjoys the closeness she rarely gets with Regina. Once the show ended Emma thought she would finish cleaning the kitchen for Regina so she didn't have to do it in the morning. Regina was a much earlier riser then herself and she didn't want to hear Regina grumbling about the mess at 5:30 in the morning; plus it would make Regina happy. Emma gently laid Regina down as she slithered out of Regina's hold and walked to the kitchen.

She started where she had left of which was with all the paper plates and cups that were lying around. Emma picked up the trash bag and started scooting everything off the table and into the bag. She felt warm hands grab hers and was spun around, making her drop the bag. It was Regina and those hazelnut eyes were looking deep into hers.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was." Regina answered honestly. "But I heard what you said and I know I'm not the best at showing affection, Emma, I am trying though."

"I know you are." Emma said placing a hand on Regina's cheek attempting to comfort her.

"And I know we really don't have sex unless I've been drinking, so…" Regina pushed herself into Emma pinning her against the table. She started sucking on Emma's neck which she knew was her sweet spot. When she bit down a moan escaped Emma's lips and a smirk slide across Regina's face. Regina quickly started undoing Emma's button up shirt while she continued kissing up and down Emma's neck.

"Regina we can't do this what if- Oh fuck!" Regina's left hand had slipped into Emma's pants and found her center. She was soaked and already waiting on Regina and Regina took no time in placing a finger over her swollen clit sending a shiver through Emma. Emma's moans filled the kitchen as Regina set a steady circular pace. Emma forcefully grabbed Regina's face and pulled it into a kiss. Regina sped up making Emma moan into her and opening a space for her tongue. This was the most intimate they have gotten since they had been together. Regina and her had only had sex twice but it was only after a few drinks and Emma finally told her no that they would only have sex if Regina was sober. Emma and Regina's tongue's wrestled for a while until Emma finally submitted and Regina was free to explore her mouth. Regina pulled her lips away from a wide eyed Emma and kissed a trail down to her waist. She quickly did away with Emma's pants and panties before picking up Emma and setting her on the kitchen table. Emma tried to contain herself as Regina's head went in-between her thighs. "Fuck Regina!" She screamed, probably a little too loudly. But she couldn't help herself when she felt Regina's soft, wet tongue against her core. She was surprisingly already close to reaching climax and entangled her hands in Regina's dark locks.

"Moms?" Henry called from the top of the stairs.

"Shit!" Emma spat out in a frightened tone. She pushed Regina away nearly knocking her to the floor and panicked. They both heard footsteps as Henry slowly made his way down the staircase.

"In there!"

"In where!"

"The closet right behind you; go quickly! And don't forget your pants!" Emma grabbed her clothing off the kitchen floor and ran as quickly and quietly as she could to the kitchen closet right as Henry entered the room. Regina attempted to look as innocent as she could by giving Henry an overdone smile.

"Hey mom. Where's mama?"

"Oh umm she's in bed dear. Is everything alright?" Henry shifted uncomfortably in his shirt and boxer briefs. Seeing this made Regina forget all about her and Emma's recent event and became concerned for her son. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just." He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I just wanted to say thank you." Regina was confused.

"For what sweetheart?"

"For putting this all together and dealing with everyone treating you like they do all just for me." He shifted awkwardly before marching up to her and giving her a hug. She felt him squeeze tight as if trying to put all of things he wanted to tell her in it. Regina's eyes were swimming with tears and she wrapped him in her arms.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry."

"You can let go now."

"Right…sorry." Regina raised up her arms and he backed away.

"I love you mom, good night."

"Good night sweetie." She replied attempting not to choke on her tears. Once Henry was back in his room Emma opened the door to the closet, leaning against the frame.

"See I told you he loves you."


End file.
